The Gemini
by AnGelFrEaK101
Summary: Two strangers meet and find they have similarities...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters, I do own my characters.

**The Gemini**

Chapter 1

**S**carlett had blonde hair and **R**ose had dark raven black hair.

It was a sunny day and Scarlett was looking outside of her window at the moon and wondered if it was going to be a nice day out the next day.

**R**ose looked out her window and prayed it would rain so that it would be beautiful to look at.

**R**ose was sitting in her desk not bothering to eavesdrop while her boss was in a argument with a employee. She didn't bother because it was everyday, that this would ensue.

"So what do you say, do we have an agreement?" The mysterious man behind the desk. It was enough for anyone who came near to be scared to death. The mysterious man revealed himself as Victor Von Doom, as he slowly emerged from the shadows. The man was terrified. After slowly taking in the metallic mask, the armor and the long cloak, the employee couldn't refuse the deal for his life depended on it. Rose sat in her desk as she saw the man run in terror out of the building. She reached inside her desk to pull out a file she was researching only to cut her hand.

Meanwhile,

"Ouch!" Scarlett exclaimed in pain looking at her new wound. "Here let's bandage that up," Sue advised. Scarlett looking her wound didn't know how it appeared. Scarlett knew there was something odd about her. She once felt pain and noticed that she was poked. Which slightly wounded her but by who. She didn't know what. She had asked her Aunt what it was and she would say, "Darling, it's probably your imagination." But that didn't end her curiosity. She thought as she thoughfully let Sue help put on the bandage. "This project Reed is on sounds mysterious to me, wonder what he's got going on in there." Scarlett said outloud. She looked at Sue who heard her, whilst it was supposed to be inside.

Elsewhere,

The employee runs out running for his life.

The doors open and all Rose can hear is the mumbling of the man who ran away. "That's more like it!" Rose said calmly. She was getting use to the fact that according to others were terrified of Victor. She often wondered why she was hired due to the fact she was not scared. Yet she is probably just as bad as he is. But then again that was self defense.

She could still remember it. As it never left her mind.

Although Rose hated working for Victor as he was so boring.

She left for the night...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters, I do own my characters.

**The Gemini**

Chapter 2

**S**carlett was growing tired, so ventured to the room she had been staying in ever since she returned in town. She was having trouble living at home since it was too far from visiting her friends. She learned when she was younger that she was adopted by her Aunt and instead of figuring out why, she left after learning her birth parents were murdered she strayed away because of the fear the murderers would be near.

No matter how Scarlett tried to erase that away from her memories of not being able to meet her parents, she moved forward.

Meanwhile,

**R**ose was wandering around at night trying not start trouble or not to get noticed. She found that working for Victor was not always a good thing. He was a evil guy, but somehow she found him just troubled.

She never seen him as the murderer like everyone else did. But then again he wasn't humble.

She took these times to get away from it. As she entered the club that had thumping music, she couldn't help but feel at ease. That was until a guy come up to her calling her a name she didn't recognize.

"Hey, Scarlett?" The man said, when she looked at the man and didn't recognize him, she was a little confused.

As she spared him, by walking away thinking he probably was drunk. He grabbed her arm, and she felt some kind of heat emitting from his grip.

Whilst,

Scarlett was trying to sleep, when all she could hear was Sue fumbling around looking for her brother Johnny Storm. She become frantic when she opened the door and didn't see him in his bed or anywhere in his room. She crept off her bed and opened the door a crack. And saw the frustrated Sue walk back to her room.

It was unlike Johnny to be out this late, even when he was sober. He didn't want to worry Sue after the close death experience with the whole Silver Surfer thing. Scarlett didn't know much about that, but only from what she heard from them.

Scarlett grew worried, because she had a dream of Johnny getting a confrontation with a few people and they didn't seem to like good company because he was severely injured by the mob of people. Back in the dream, he was left in a coma, but almost wasn't discovered unconscious until almost too late.

Meanwhile,

**R**ose ripped the strangers hand off her and flipped him over so that he landed on his back. "What the heck, Scarlett?!" The man cried.

Rose looked at the guy and noticed he was definately was drunk. He slurred his words and looked so helpless while trying to get up from off the ground. Rose decided she would take him to his home as she figured he was harmless enough to do so.

All the way to his home which she knew because of his wallet that she uncovered, he keep confusing her for someone else. She ignored his rant, only to find that the ride had stopped in front of the Baxter Building. She was amazed by the structure and heard many things about the building she couldn't place.

The man struggling to get out of the ride, almost fell out. She hated when people couldn't take care of themselves. Or weren't alert because they could very well become victims.

As she supported the man till he was at the main entrance and the doorman distracted by the collapsing man, caught him. But didn't see Rose as she left.

All of a sudden,

**S**carlett heard the elevator bell ding. She ran over to the elevator, and saw a haggard Johnny holding on the rail of the elevator. Scarlett noticed he wasn't alright and pulled him inside. Johnny then said something that confused her, "How did you get up the elevator so fast?"

Scarlett _was_ in her room waiting for him to come home so that Sue would rest.

She took him to his room and helped him to his bedroom. Scarlett was a little upset. Mainly for he was still worried about everything changing since.

_Flashback,_

_"Why are you drinking again?" Scarlett pondered worriedly taking away his bottle of booze. When she looked at him she saw his expression. She noted that what happend during the SS sitution would have changed everything between his sister and him and she knew it. She threw the empty bottles of liquor in a waste basket, then she sat down next to him._

_"You know you don't have to hide from me. Not even your sister." Scarlett commented. _

_"I am not hiding, I just hate how everything's changing, " Looking next to himself he continued; " Sue getting married, Ben moving out to be with Alicia." He stopped. Scarlett did understand as she felt alone too, but still she couldn't fix it. She was in full with her own grief. Scarlett only thought she was alone, that was until she talked to him. She then realized that Johnny wasn't like what people see him as._

_End flashback_

Scarlett thought about what he said before as she left his sleeping form and went to sleep. Sue grew tired and fell asleep still not knowing Johnny was back.


End file.
